


【勋兴】《瘦马》9

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 13





	【勋兴】《瘦马》9

瘦马

文/夏序清和草未歇

9

梁晴走了以后，灯给张艺兴留下了。  
一盏床头的小灯，不刺眼，光亮看起来也是钝钝的。张艺兴眨巴着眼睛有些睡不着。

医院是个清净的地方，入了夜，连走廊上的脚步声也能听得见。  
张艺兴的床头一转头就是窗口，他侧着脸，天空看不到几颗星星。怪没意思的，看了一会儿又转头回来。  
目光收回来的时候，看到了搁在床头的手机。  
张艺兴伸手拿了过来，微信和短信一律没有回。  
点进微博的时候，自己受伤的消息真的上了热搜。寥寥数字配上几张图，下头粉丝叫唤的好不热闹。

好在评论都挺和谐的，张艺兴看了一会儿就退出来了。手机摆在身侧，手机屏幕的光渐渐熄灭，突然他像是想起什么似的，打开微信界面。  
吴世勋是置顶，在一溜烟同行和朋友的问候中，他的头像在张艺兴微信页面的最顶端，这下子真是鹤立鸡群，有些格格不入。

张艺兴咬住了下唇，他自己能感觉到的，嘴上火辣辣的，兴许是用得力气大了些。  
Amy说吴世勋有事就是真的有事吧，等忙完了，应该会来的。  
张艺兴不敢怎么翻身，他平躺着，将手机小心得重新放回床头柜上。收回手的时候，触到了桌面，特别凉。他想起了那罐旺仔。

其实自己很久很久不喝旺仔了。  
有些东西，许久不喝，真的就失去了欲望。  
张艺兴觉得久到自己可能已经忘记了那种味道，他挣扎着往上靠了靠，把旺仔牛奶握到手心里。  
已经不再温热了，里头的液体随着罐身一同变得冰凉。

勾住拉环打开易拉罐的时候，那声响在房间里荡了几荡。张艺兴把易拉罐凑到嘴边，甜甜的牛奶滑进嘴里，有些凉，顺着食管一路向下。  
他像是机械的进行着喝水这一项工作，喝空了也不记得把手拿开。

是久违的有些甜呢，只是，真的太甜了。

张艺兴手一松，易拉罐咣当掉在地上，骨碌碌往床下滚。他一惊，想要坐起来，还没下床，突然停了动作。上身的伤被刚刚猛然坐起的动作扯到，深呼了一口气，在原地缓了好一会儿。  
张艺兴重新躺好，这一次他阖上了眼。  
算了，左不过一个喝空的易拉罐罢了。

也不知道躺了多久，张艺兴困得昏昏沉沉的，最终捱不住，没有等到吴世勋，自己睡了过去。

张艺兴是被梁晴吵醒的，一睁眼就看到梁晴正从大包小包里往出来掏早饭。  
“梁晴，你不要这么夸张好不好。”张艺兴啧了两声，向前伸出了手。  
梁晴过来把张艺兴扶住，“只是花样多，思来想去，昨夜让你一个人待着我有些后悔。”  
张艺兴轻哼了一声没说话。  
梁晴把桌板撑起来，“你一个人呢！伤者爱多心，应该会寂寞的。”  
张艺兴蓦然笑起来，“以前真没发现，你这么细心。”  
梁晴把张艺兴扶着坐好，开始摆他带来的早餐。  
汤就带了两样，任张艺兴挑。

张艺兴低头用勺子小口喝着，听着梁晴说话，“哥，工作反正先停。那边该拍的先拍，你到时候再回去补。”  
张艺兴点头。  
梁晴又看了两眼备忘录，“然后，本来要接综艺，炒炒热度，年底不是又要发专辑么？不过这一歇可能得推两个月，到时候再说吧，先不谈这件事了。”  
“梁晴，我好累。”张艺兴手一松，勺子碰着碗壁，发出咣当一声。  
梁晴觉得有些茫然，不过很快接上茬，“趁此机会休息休息吧。”  
张艺兴抬头对梁晴笑，只不过在梁晴眼里，那表情像哭似的，“你觉得我现在算红了吗？”

梁晴一时语塞，怎么能不红呢。  
张艺兴每次的专辑销售额，巡演上座率，还有一水的代言。不管哪方面数据拿出来，都不俗。  
梁晴用力点了点头，“您现在很红了。”

张艺兴低头笑了两声，“可是感觉自己不快乐。”

在默默无闻的时候，张艺兴必须承认自己最害怕的事情莫过于一辈子不温不火，无人问津。  
连做噩梦，梦到的都是，自己糊得一塌糊涂，穷困潦倒。  
这种感受一飞冲天的人大概永远也无法理解，可当一个人把得失心放的太重的时候，他的眼睛里，就再也看不到别的东西了。

“有时候也会有不想再当艺人的想法了呢。”张艺兴拿起了筷子。  
这句话把梁晴吓了一大跳，“哥，你怎么了啊？怎么突然这样了……”

张艺兴没说什么，他本来想吃颗生煎，说完反而一下子没了胃口，放下了筷子，“梁晴，那什么时候出院啊？”  
梁晴啊了一声，“一会儿主治医生再看一次，反正这得卧床静养，想回去就回去呗。”

折腾了大半天，终于能出院了。  
医生一堆注意事项，梁晴记了几大张。  
回到病房的时候，梁晴看到了吴世勋。

“吴总。”梁晴硬着头皮叫了一声，两手一起握住a4纸，折了一下放进腰间的小包里。  
“可以走了吧？”张艺兴抬眼看了看梁晴。  
梁晴忙不迭点头，“我去给你办出院手续。”  
“Amy去吧，梁晴留下收拾东西。”吴世勋出言阻止，看了眼张艺兴。  
没睡好，眼圈有点青。  
看起来表情有点怪，别别扭扭的。吴世勋一早就去微博监督过了，挺好的，一片和气。

Amy出去了之后，梁晴轻手轻脚收拾东西。  
其实没什么能收拾的，才住了一天。收拾了些垃圾，放进一个塑料袋里，出门准备扔掉。  
梁晴出门后，吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的手，“要不去我那儿住几天？”  
张艺兴不露痕迹的把手拿开，摇摇头，“都一样，我现在住的地方梁晴比较熟，能随时照顾我。”  
吴世勋收回手，身子坐直，“我那里更安静些，有阿姨照顾，你也不用点外卖…”  
张艺兴眼圈红了一瞬，“别这样，我活了这么多年了，当年跳舞时腰椎伤到也自己养过来了。”

气氛突然莫名压抑，梁晴进门的时候，都感觉到背后有点凉。  
吴世勋垂着手不再说话，梁晴看了两人一眼，缩着脖子开始整理张艺兴随身的包。  
耳机线乱七八糟，缠住了润唇膏还有一堆杂七杂八的东西。他耐心的拉出来，一点点抻开。

门不一会儿再次被打开，Amy走了进来，跑上跑下连发丝都一丝不苟，“吴总，再过十五分钟就能出发了。”  
吴世勋点头，“知道了，让司机送艺兴回他公寓。”张艺兴低着头，就好像这是跟自己无关的事一样。  
吴世勋飞快的瞥了一眼，又补了一句，“今天门口还有记者，你和梁晴都跟着吧，送到家里去。”

Amy先戴好了墨镜，俨然一副明星经纪人的架势走在前头。梁晴推着张艺兴的轮椅，跟在后面。

上了车Amy坐前头，梁晴和张艺兴坐后头。  
Amy大概是除了张艺兴自己的工作人员之外，见过他次数最多的人。跟在吴世勋身边也好几年了，事情办得妥帖，所以到现在连一些私人事务都是Amy在负责。

Amy开口吩咐司机去张艺兴家，一面看了眼手机，她还不知道用不用送完转头回来接吴世勋。  
在她看来，吴世勋有时着实很奇怪。  
明明什么都想到了，可什么都不说。  
想到这里，就忍不住摇摇头。

她从后视镜偷看了一眼张艺兴，折腾进了一趟医院，这下真是病弱美人了，只是脸色太白了些，没有血色看着更让人心疼。

Amy很快把视线收了回来，张艺兴不管是样子还是气质，都比当年第一次上吴世勋的车时成熟了很多。  
她完全理解，成年人在社会上摸爬滚打之后，对于虚无缥缈的爱情期待值直线下降。尤其是他们这些辛苦讨生活的打工仔，一束玫瑰花一盒巧克力叫爱情吗？  
也许吧。  
可是这些，远远没有有力的支撑重要。  
不是所有人都可以有情饮水饱的。  
当初吴世勋要和张艺兴签包养合同的时候，自己几乎负责了大多数的部分。  
起码张艺兴在她心里一直以来都不是恋爱脑，正是因为太知道自己想要什么了，所以愿意不惜一切的置换想要的资源不是吗？

不过这些她只能在脑子里想一想，做特助这么久，第一重要的就是不多话，也不评价。  
天大地大，这些事用不着她一个外人急吼吼的去操老板的心。

车子开得特别快，张艺兴住得不算远，不到半小时的路程就能到。  
张艺兴眨着眼睛茫然望着车外，车里没有人说话，他不知道为什么，就是觉得心里很堵。  
他知道在医院的时候，自己跟吴世勋说话远算不上客气。  
这不该是对待金主的态度。  
可是，就在那个时候，他突然忍不住了。  
心里像团乱麻，把自己缠得喘不过气来。

一瞬间，张艺兴突然感觉自己真的很搞笑，简直就是个神经病。  
为什么当初和朴灿烈在一起的时候，明明两个人那么相爱，可他还是拼命的想要钱。  
现在为了钱和吴世勋在一起了，他得到了很多很多的钱，却开始贪心不足的想要一点点爱。

“哥，你是不是不舒服？”梁晴声音特别轻，看到张艺兴的眼泪顺着眼角往下滑的时候，他从包里拿出了一张纸，塞进张艺兴手里。  
张艺兴草草擦了两下，“我觉得我现在年纪有些大了，稍微伤到一点，就忍不了。”  
梁晴声音罕见温柔，“其实，哥还是挺幸福的。”  
梁晴没有继续往下说，幸福有时候是比较出来的。  
他以前带过别的艺人，怎么说呢。  
连哭的能力都没有了，我们经常要说的，哭是最没用的事情。在真正一无所有，得不到任何关心的时候，我们只会想，要咬着牙拼命活下去，而不是抱起头来哭一哭。

张艺兴最近的工作都暂时停下来了，梁晴也没什么事情要去公司的，索性成了张艺兴的保姆。  
不过张艺兴不让他长待，三餐送过之后就撺掇他出门。  
自从出院之后张艺兴没有见过吴世勋了，三餐是吴世勋让自己家的阿姨做的，梁晴带过来。张艺兴吃了一个丸子，看着精致的餐盒愣了会儿神。

也不是很难理解，自己病着，总不能再把自己折腾进医院。包养条约约束的是自己，又不是吴世勋，何必让他巴巴上门来看个病人。

这些天他也没有出门，老实说，以前跑通告忙得要吐血的时候，张艺兴的愿望还真是能够什么都不做，宅在家里。可真的被迫无法出门之后嘛，成天倒胡思乱想开了。  
心血来潮跑到作曲室里写两段，第二天醒来再听的时候，简直是致郁曲，张艺兴一连几天拧着眉头把前一天做的曲子删掉。  
心血来潮看了几页书，坐在飘窗边的大沙发上，看着看着就困了，书被压在身下。再醒来时身上已经披上了毛毯，大概是梁晴来送饭的时候干的。

有一天傍晚的时候，张艺兴从沙发上爬起来，一把抓起手机，准备给吴世勋发微信。  
刚在输入界面打下：【想你了】  
突然好像理智恢复，又一下一下的删掉。  
他把手机撇开，算了算了，断了这个念想吧。

“勋儿，听说你最近都在家里住啊？”金钟仁碰了碰吴世勋的酒杯。  
吴世勋嗯了一声，“回我爸妈家住了，我一个人有时候睡不着，又不想找张艺兴。人家还伤着我一去就按耐不住，不真成禽兽了么？住家里人多些，不孤独。”  
金钟仁不知道说什么，第一反应是吴世勋疯了。  
不过好像疯了很久了，自从遇到张艺兴之后，也不在外面乱/搞了。简直有一副要和他们这帮当年一起驰骋猎艳场的王老五划清界限的架势。  
他突然笑出了声，不知道为什么就是想惹吴世勋生气，“那哥这里认识几个，要不送一个去给吴总暖/床？”  
吴世勋推了一把金钟仁的脑袋，“自己留着吧。”  
金钟仁语气带着揶揄，“你这回来真的了，我闻到味儿了，非常危险哦。”  
吴世勋白了金钟仁一眼，“闭嘴，我没有。”  
金钟仁满眼不相信，不过吴世勋也没有想要给他解释的想法。  
伸手整了整衣领，把杯中酒一饮而尽，对着金钟仁，“别在酒吧睡，也别乱给人卡，我回家了。”

tbc.


End file.
